Acceptance
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: Kiba was on his way to train with Akamaru when he noticed something, and it is bothering him to no end. Until he realized that something was missing, something he never thought would be missing.


**Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

* * *

"Oi, Akamaru!" I yelled at the sleeping dog, it is past our training time and sooner or later, Naruto will come rushing towards us, complaining about me being late again. Geez, I've been late lately, I wonder why.

"Oi, Akamaru, if you don't wake up this instance I swear to kami I'll not feed you till tomorrow." With that the lazed off dog weakly stood up, shook his smooth fur, and glared at me like I've said something wrong. Damn he looked so cute when he does that. I ruffled and patted his head and lead the way to the field.

"Hey, you seem lazy today, what's wrong?" I asked thoughtfully. I mean, I feel lazy too, but he was always active, and cheerful. And what's weird is that he's not even responding to my question. I stopped walking, hoping that he would turn around and notice, but he did not. Now this is really uncanny.

Anyways, why am I so excited to meet that blondie moron? I mean, it's not like he'd go anywhere, knowing him, he would be so lazy to wander around and search for us. I sat down and rested for a while, pondering and observing the whole scenario between me and well, me, and my surroundings. With that, Akamaru finally noticed and approached me with concerned look. He lightly bumped his head on my hand rested on top of my knee, and sat in front of me as if asking me what's wrong. I then sighed and opened my mouth, but then again I trailed off and looked away. Really, I am disturbed right now. I then stood up and ruffled his head again and led the way.

Everyone's been depressed lately, more depressed compared to Uchiha Sasuke being an avenger, and more depressed than the death of the hokages. As in, everyone, they are all in distress, that I wanted to hit myself for not being depressed at all. I looked around, and everyone is crying, but me. And why should I, right? I mean I also have my own problems, family problems to be exact, oh, and training too.

But then again, who wouldn't be sad? I mean, he thought us great things. And damn I know in my heart that he is perfect to fit in the title as hokage. I've talked to him, several times, but I guess that's mainly the reason why I am not that affected – we are not that close. Sure he joined our team before, and we've known each other for years, but our relationship was far from my relationship with Hinata and Shino, and Kurenai-sensei.

I pause and look around from time to time to rest, which annoys Akamaru a little, but my main purpose is to know why people are so down because of his death. And as get closer and closer to my destination, the more that I feel their agony, their longing. Until it made me realize that I was only thinking of myself.

Damn, I never thought these tears would fall without me noticing. But I don't need to hide it, after all, everyone _**is**_ crying, literally everyone. And damn, I never thought I'd be one of them.

He left us… he left us without saying good bye, he left us with promises. And I was asking myself why are they so distressed about his death? Am I that oblivious?

Most of the people were forcing themselves to smile, to be happy for he is now in good hands, and that he left us his legacy – his will of fire. It hurts me because I can see in their face that they are suffering, deep inside – the feeling of forcing yourself to do something so difficult that you have no choice but to shatter again after collecting yourself. It made me realize that everything is incomplete without him.

And now, I'm standing in front of his tomb, wishing to bring back time. Wishing to have one more chance to talk to him and tell him how thankful I am that I've met a person like him, a person who is so talented, brave, and simply unique.

Truly, he is a hero, the only person who saved everyone and united all the countries, not to mention the only person who knocked all my senses, till his grave. I never thought it would end like this. I should have hanged with him more and stayed with him when he was down than teasing him, insulting him, belittling him, and having quarrels with him. I should have told him how thankful I was that I met him, and him considering me as his friend, well, I also considered him as my friend. Damn, I have done so many bad things to him and yet he forgave all of it. And I still have lots of things to tell him, but I guess all I can do for now is to accept. Heh, Naruto, you are a surprise ninja, I hope you're happy wherever you are, because your fucking farewell surprise just kills us to no end.

**[A short fan fiction dedicated to my dear classmate. Wherever she is, she will always remain in our hearts forever.]**


End file.
